


Дар Р'глора

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, adolescence and adulthood in the Red Temple, kid!Dusky woman, kid!Melisandre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>маленькая рабыня Мелони попадает в Красный Храм. Верховная жрица, случайно обнаружив в девочке искру дара Р’глора, дает ей новое имя и начинает обучение магии Владыки Света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар Р'глора

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моим бетам [grievouss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss), [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [MaShShka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)

Она почти не помнила своего детства ― лишь обрывочные смутные картины, словно из ускользающего сна: прохладная комната с каменными стенами и разноцветными циновками на полу, горьковатый запах трав, развешанных по стенам, теплая деревянная дверь, которая открывалась в маленький дворик, скрывающийся под сенью виноградных лоз на высоких шпалерах. Забор из белых камней, раскалявшихся на полуденном солнце, огораживал мир маленькой Мелони, но комната и двор были такими огромными для нее, что казались настоящим царством, полным волшебных существ и таинственных предметов. Больше всего на свете Мелони хотела поймать одну из зеленых ящерок, что бегали вниз головой по стенам дома или прятались в камнях ограды, но юркие зверьки всегда оказывались ловчее и оставляли в крохотных ладошках лишь прохладные извивающиеся хвосты.

Еще Мелони помнила высокую женскую фигуру в легкой желтой накидке. От нее приятно пахло свежими лепешками и ароматными травами. Странно, но память Мелони не сохранила лица матери ― если эта женщина и впрямь была ей. При мысли о маме перед глазами возникали лишь желтая накидка и длинные худые руки, загорелые до черноты.

Потом прохладная комната и маленький тенистый дворик, увитый виноградными листьями, исчезли.

***  
Мелони вывели на рыночную площадь и поставили в самый конец очереди на длинном помосте. Впереди стояли девочки от четырех до десяти лет. Мелони не понимала, почему некоторые из них смотрят на нее с ужасом, а другие брезгливо отворачиваются. Никто из девочек не перемолвился с ней и словом, хотя она провела вместе с ними много дней. Лишь один человек был добр к ней ― тот, кто заботился о девочках и кормил их. Он подарил Мелони свободную накидку голубого цвета, которая едва доходила до острых коленок. Еще он повязал ее голову платком, плотно замотав подбородок, и объяснил, что ей вредно глотать жесткую уличную пыль.

Рыночная площадь под помостом постепенно заполнилась гомонящей толпой. Головы, кричащие рты, размахивающие руки ― все это пугало Мелони, и она, опустив голову, принялась разглядывать свои худые ноги в мелких ссадинах и синяках.

Человек, который заботился о ней, сказал, что, если Мелони будет хорошей девочкой и будет приветливо смотреть в глаза тем, кто обратит на нее внимание, почтительно склоняться в поклонах и выполнять все, что от нее потребуют, то она попадет к хорошим хозяевам. Они позволят ей спать на настоящей постели, будут кормить досыта и угощать сладким виноградом.

Когда пришел черед Мелони шагнуть вперед, она остановилась у самого края помоста. На нее уставились огромные лица: черные, меднокожие и белые, мужские и женские, бородатые и безбородые. Когда ей велели снять платок и накидку, раздался свист. Кто-то поморщился, отводя глаза, а две старухи сделали защитный жест и плюнули себе под ноги.

В тот день были проданы почти все девочки, кроме нее. Человек, обещавший Мелони виноград и службу в доме у хороших людей, много раз выставлял ее на продажу в различных концах города, каждый раз сбавляя цену. Мелони привыкла к тому, как менялись лица взрослых, стоило лишь ей стянуть повязку с лица. Она изо всех сил старалась не расплакаться, пока высокие фигуры грохотали над ней возмущенными голосами, а человек, который пытался ее пристроить, подобострастно лепетал, что эта девочка невероятно покладиста и покорна, и особенность ее внешности лишь придает ей неповторимость. Еще он постоянно твердил, что Мелони девственна во всех отношениях, и до ее отверстий не дотрагивался ни один мужчина и ни одна женщина. Однако никто не хотел покупать Мелони, как ни улещивал своих клиентов отчаявшийся продавец.

Одной из последних покупателей была худая сердитая старуха, закутанная в черные покрывала. Работорговец привел к ней Мелони ночью. Старуха приняла их у неприметной двери высокой ограды, из-за которой доносились хохот, вскрики, вопли и завывания, словно там бесновался зверинец или злые духи.

При свете факела старуха осмотрела Мелони, раздев ее догола. Она фыркнула, заявив, что на такую уродливую малолетнюю шлюху не встанет даже у пьяного тирошийца. "Девка никогда не сможет торговать своей щелью, не сможет даже прислуживать по дому ― на что нужна такая рабыня", ― приговаривала старуха, ощупывая дрожащую от ужаса Мелони сухими крепкими пальцами. "Никто не захочет взять домой такое страшилище, ― добавила она. ― Ее нужно отдать в балаган уродцев!"  
Но работорговец ответил, что уже предлагал девочку владельцам ярмарочных палаток, однако для них Мелони оказалась слишком обычной.

― Тогда продай ее Красным жрецам, ― фыркнула старуха. ― Они дадут за нее немного, но в выигрыше будут все. Их бог получит свою жертву, ты получишь свои жалкие гроши, а она получит покой. Негоже такому ребенку жить на свете. Впереди ее ждут лишь боль и страдания.

В то время Мелони миновало пять лет, и она была обычной худенькой девочкой с вьющимися темными волосами. Ее лицо могло бы быть привлекательным, если бы не шакалья губа, рассекающая надвое верхнюю челюсть и нёбо.

***  
Мелони вывели на помост вместе с тремя рабами: лысым стариком со впалой грудью, чернокожей девочкой, чьи глаза слиплись от желтой корки гноя, и колченогим скрюченным человечком, который прижимал к груди согнутые руки и тряс головой, словно собака, подцепившая клеща. У него были страшные белые глаза без зрачков, и Мелони старалась не смотреть в его сторону.

― Лот номер семь!

Мелони толкнули в спину, и она встретилась глазами с человеком в красной накидке с капюшоном.  
Красный человек, не осматривая рабов, купил всех четверых оптом.

***

Храм был невероятно огромным. Больше всего Мелони боялась потеряться в гулких залах и бесконечных переходах, поэтому она крепко вцепилась в руку темнокожей девочки со слипшимися от засохшего гноя глазами. Красный жрец привел купленных рабов в небольшую комнатку без окон, в которой горел всего один светильник, а в стенах были выдолблены ниши-скамейки. Лысый старик мешком повалился в одну из ниш и зашелся хриплым кашлем. Белоглазый, страшный и скрюченный, встал прямо посреди кельи. Он мелко тряс головой, не отнимая от груди выкрученных в судороге рук.

Огонь в светильнике горел чистым желтоватым пламенем, распространяя легкий аромат корицы.

― Как тебя зовут? ― прошептала чернокожая замарашка. ― Я Ксара, принцесса Летних Островов. Меня украл и заколдовал один страшный ведьмак, потому что я была самой красивой принцессой на свете, но мои родители, король с королевой, непременно меня найдут и расколдуют. А кто ты? Почему у тебя такой странный рот? Ты знаешь, что похожа на кошку? Может быть, тебя тоже заколдовали?

Летнийская "принцесса" была настолько худа, что позвонки на ее спине торчали как крупные бусины. Всю ее одежду составляла грязная набедренная повязка.

― Млон, ― ответила Мелони и, придержав пальцами верхнюю губу, повторила отчетливее. ― Мелони. И я не кошка.

― Ты знаешь, куда ты попала? ― перебила ее бойкая Ксара. ― Это храм Красных жрецов. Говорят, что они умеют исцелять болезни, делают всякие чудеса и могут превращать воду в огонь.

В комнату беззвучно вошла невысокая пожилая женщина, с ног до головы укутанная в коричневую холщовую накидку. Ее сопровождал жрец, купивший рабов на рынке. Женщина обвела глазами келью и нахмурила подведенные красным брови.

― Это все, на что мне хватило денег, Ронана, ― виновато развел руками жрец.

― Значит, на то была воля Владыки Света, ― пробормотала женщина. ― Р’глор милостив и принимает в свое лоно любые жертвы. Хотя Верховный жрец будет не слишком доволен.

Ронана внимательно всмотрелась в девочек, испуганно жавшихся друг к другу.

― Эти не выглядят совсем слабенькими, ― задумчиво сказала она.

Жрица подошла к Ксаре и, схватив за плечо, развернула лицом к светильнику.

― Это всего лишь коростовы веки. Промыть глаза отваром медянки и немного откормить… Что ты умеешь делать, девочка?

― Все, ― ответила летнийка. ― Я могу делать все! Все что угодно, только научите меня колдовству Красного бога.

Жрица рассмеялась и повернулась к Мелони.

― Ну а ты, девочка… ― Ронана вгляделась в ее лицо. ― Убери ладонь с подбородка!

Мелони безропотно повиновалась.

― Р’глор будет рад принять эту жертву, ― тихо напомнил жрец.

― У нас не хватает служанок, ― покусала губу женщина. ― А за такую цену мы бы не купили и метельщицу храмовой лестницы.

Она еще раз обежала взглядом обеих девочек.  
― Ксара и Мелони, так? ― переспросила жрица. ― Вы готовы остаться в храме и служить Владыке Света? Хорошо… Хорошо. Да пребудет на то воля Р’глора.

В этот же день Мелони и Ксара получили коричневые накидки младших служанок храма и поступили в распоряжение старшей прислужницы.

Согнутый старик и страшный белоглазый с трясущейся головой больше никогда не попадались девочкам на глаза.

***  
Обязанности Мелони и Ксары были простыми, но очень однообразными: убирать кельи послушниц, а также помогать на кухне ― чистить песком грязные котлы, подметать пол и выносить помои.  
Девочки спали в общем зале для младших рабынь-прислужниц и делили одну циновку на двоих. Постепенно Мелони с помощью бойкой Ксары выучила расположение галерей, комнат, переходов и закоулков ― всех, кроме запретных мест, которые находились за закрытыми дверями.

Ксара, освоив нехитрую иерархию храма, объяснила молчаливой Мелони, что Владыке Света служат очень многие люди, и у каждого есть свое предназначение. Помимо рабов и слуг, в Красном храме были послушники, жрецы-проповедники, лекари и воины, а также Верховные жрецы. Послушники и послушницы обучались раздельно и жили на разных половинах.  
Послушники после нескольких лет обучения получали сан жреца и с ним особые красные одежды и либо оставались в храме, либо отправлялись нести свет истинной веры в те земли, где поклонялись ложным богам.

Владыка Света был грозным божеством, требующим постоянных жертвоприношений, в том числе и человеческих. Ксара как-то видела одно из них и порывалась в подробностях живописать свои впечатления, но Мелони наотрез отказалась слушать. Она догадывалась, что только по чистой случайности они сами едва не стали жертвами во имя Р’глора, и в тот день были сожжены только кашляющий старик и сумасшедший с закатившимися глазами.

Мелони завораживали службы, которые проводились в Красном храме. Она с завистью подсматривала из-за колонн, как девочки-послушницы в бледно-розовых накидках читали молитвы Владыке Света и просили защитить мир от его извечного Ледяного врага.  
Старшие жрицы часами смотрели на пляшущий огонь в каменных чашах. Иногда кто-то из них впадал в транс и начинал бормотать странные вещи. Другие женщины внимательно вслушивались в путанные фразы. После того, как впавшая в исступление жрица приходила в себя, она подробно рассказывала о том, что показало ей пламя. Остальные помогали ей верно истолковать знаки, посланные самим Р’глором.

Ксара, ловкая, как обезьянка, исследовала все четыре башенных купола и постоянно перелезала через стену на мужскую половину храма. Она рассказала Мелони, что мальчиков-послушников учат не только молитвам, но и искусству сражаться огненными мечами. Как-то раз она своими глазами видела турнирный поединок между послушниками, но потом ее заметил один из старших жрецов и погрозил ей пальцем ― она едва не свалилась с ограды.  
Летнийка была маленьким сорванцом, и успевала везде и всюду ― выполнив свою часть работы, она умудрялась украсть горсть фиников с кухни или незаметно выдернуть ленту из волос какой-нибудь зазевавшейся послушницы, а по пути в общую спальню подсмотреть, как жрица Кейла целуется со жрецом Ноэлем в кустах внутреннего дворика.

Ксара перестала выдумывать истории о своих царствующих родителях и таинственном колдуне. На самом деле, подобно Мелони, она просто не помнила, как угодила в рабство. Когда девочкам исполнилось семь лет, щеки обеих украсили татуировками, которые подтверждали их принадлежность к Красному храму ― языки пламени, поднимающиеся от подбородка к глазам.

Ксара осталась единственной подругой тихой Мелони, которая боялась лишний раз открыть свой уродливый рот. Все люди ― и обитатели храма, и его посетители ― сторонились Мелони и старались не смотреть ей в лицо.

Но как-то раз одна жрица удостоила ее своим вниманием, и для Мелони эта женщина стала истинным божеством, перед которым померк даже образ всесильного Владыки Света.

***  
Мелони пристально смотрела на едва подрагивающее желтое пламя с розовыми краями. Огонь в одной из чаш-светильников привратного зала словно вырастал из камня. Его не питали ни веточки хвороста, ни пучки сухой травы, ни горючее масло. Языки пламени были на удивление ровными и высокими ― даже сквозняки, гуляющие между колоннами, не могли поколебать их или заставить пригнуться.

Мелони протянула руку и коснулась пламени. Оно не обожгло ее, и тогда девочка схватила огненный язычок в кулак. Он затрепетал в ее ладони, как сброшенный хвост улизнувшей ящерки. Затаив дыхание, Мелони медленно разжала руку ― ее кожа осталась невредимой.

Вдруг она почувствовала незнакомый запах ― сладкий, тягучий и немного дурманящий, от которого слегка закружилась голова.

― Ты понимаешь огонь, девочка, ― произнес сзади высокий голос, и Мелони, обернувшись, застыла с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Перед ней стояла самая красивая женщина на свете. Ее распущенные красные волосы, скрепленные на висках золотыми гребнями, струились по плечам и ниспадали почти до колен, как ленты сверкающего винного шелка. Алые покрывала обертывали ее тело, оставляя обнаженными до плеч стройные руки без браслетов и цепочек. Тонкую талию обхватывал кушак цвета гранатовых зерен. Точеное лицо красавицы было таким молочно-белым, как будто никогда не видело солнечного света. Ложбинку между ключицами закрывало единственное украшение ― кулон с красным мерцающим камнем размером с кулак взрослого человека.

Мелони боялась пошевелиться или моргнуть, чтобы ненароком не заставить исчезнуть это волшебное видение.

Божество внезапно улыбнулось и наклонилось к Мелони. Большие, чуть удлиненные глаза цвета вишен смотрели на девочку с ласковой добротой.

― Ты не знаешь, кто я? Нет? Я Эвейна, Верховная жрица этого храма.

Мелони запоздало подумала, что ей следует немедленно опуститься на колени, но она словно окаменела и продолжала стоять неподвижно, полностью растворившись в чарующих звуках серебряного голоса.

Жрица коснулась указательным пальцем ее щеки.

― Как твое имя, девочка?

― Мелони, ― немедленно отозвалась та и вдруг с удивлением обнаружила, что впервые в жизни произнесла свое имя правильно и отчетливо.

― В тебе есть частица огня Владыки Света, Мелони, ― сказала жрица. ― Береги ее. Я буду наблюдать за тобой!

***  
После этой встречи Верховная жрица постоянно занимала мысли Мелони. Она вспоминала ее белое точеное лицо, огромные вишневые глаза и сладкий дурманящий аромат. Жрица была совершенством. Даже ее имя было волшебным, оно звучало как мотив прекрасной песни какой-то неведомой страны, и Мелони часто повторяла его про себя.

Она вновь хотела встретиться с красавицей Эвейной, услышать ее голос ― такой ласковый, обволакивающий и нежный; но даже на больших службах и храмовых праздниках Мелони могла любоваться Верховной жрицей лишь издали.

Несколько раз она специально выбиралась на вечерние ритуальные сожжения ― только для того, чтобы увидеть ослепительную Эвейну.

Каждую ночь, прежде чем заснуть, Мелони тщательно перебирала свои драгоценные воспоминания о Верховной жрице и поглаживала ладонью щеку, которой коснулся указательный палец ее божества. Эвейна снилась ей почти каждую ночь.

Мелони мечтала попасть в число ее служанок. Она была готова на все, лишь бы ей разрешили проникнуть в покои жрицы, позволили расчесывать ее тяжелые красные волосы, укладывать складки шелкового одеяния, застегивать золотую цепочку кулона на белой высокой шее. Мелони хотела стоять перед ней на коленях, целовать край ее одежды. Она отдала бы все на свете, только чтобы угодить Эвейне. Она часто мечтала, как незаметно пробирается в комнату жрицы и, забившись в укромный уголок, любуется ее красотой и слушает завораживающие звуки ее прекрасного голоса.  
Однако у Эвейны были свои личные служанки, и к ее покоям не допускали простых храмовых рабынь.

В глазах Мелони Верховная жрица была божеством ― чем-то вроде младшей сестры Владыки Света или, возможно, его дочерью. Вознося молитвы Р’глору, Мелони представляла вместо него Эвейну.

***  
Мелони миновало шестнадцать лет. Она почти не выходила за пределы Красного храма, страшась потеряться в огромном людском море, которое окружало каменные стены, что защищали ее. Как-то раз Мелони вышла на рынок без сопровождения Ксары, и оборванные мальчишки закидали ее кусками ослиного навоза. С тех пор Мелони осмеливалась покидать храм только вместе с Ксарой или с кем-то из старших служанок. Выходя в полный ненависти внешний мир, Мелони всегда плотно обматывала лицо красным платком.

С годами огонь преклонения перед Эвейной немного угас. Верховная жрица больше никогда не подходила к маленькой уродливой рабыне, но, хотя Мелони уже не была столь одержима Эвейной, как прежде, жрица все равно оставалась для нее самой совершенной, загадочной и непостижимой женщиной на свете.

Обитатели Красного храма стали ее семьей. Повзрослев, Мелони и Ксара перешли в услужение к старшим жрицам. Это избавило их от черной работы, а одна из жриц, обнаружив интерес Мелони к старинным книгам, выучила ее грамоте. Мелони оказалась на удивление способной и вскоре смогла свободно читать на валирийском.

Грамота открыла для Мелони новый чудесный мир. Жрица приносила ей из библиотеки пергаментные свитки и древние книги на разных языках. Не все из них были посвящены Владыке Света и религии. Мелони узнала об истории некогда могущественного государства Валирии, о ее Роке и падении, о Вольных городах и о народах, что рассеялись по миру, словно сноп разноцветных искр, которые запускали в небо жрецы Р’глора на праздничных процессиях.  
Несколько книг было посвящено странному континенту на Севере ― именно там обитал извечный враг Р’глора, ледяной демон, способный замораживать сердца людей одним прикосновением и воскрешать мертвецов, превращая их в своих слуг. На этом континенте жители поклонялись лживым богам, и, возможно, именно поэтому там обосновался этот ужасный демон, чьей главной целью было превратить мир в черную ледяную пустыню.

Ксаре были неинтересны буквы и книги, она больше любила болтать, чем слушать. Она знала все сплетни и храмовые новости, которыми постоянно делилась с Мелони. Иногда летнийка воровала для подруги свитки из храмовой библиотеки, и, если попадалось что-то увлекательное ― древние сказания или легенды ― Мелони читала ей вслух, придерживая краем ладони свою искалеченную губу.

В свободное время, если Мелони не была занята чтением, а Ксара ― шнырянием по верхним ярусам или метанием ножа, который она стащила у одного из послушников с мужской половины храма, девушки играли в придуманную Мелони игру под названием "поймай пламя". Правила игры были простыми: одна из девушек должна была ловить язычки пламени в небольшой чаше-светильнике, стараясь не загасить огонь. Выигрывала та, кто дольше всего удерживала в ладонях непокорное пламя и не давала ему погаснуть. Обычно победителем оставалась Мелони, но у летнийки игра тоже выходила неплохо.

В тот вечер девушки играли в "поймай пламя" в заброшенной келье у кладовой. Ксара, как обычно, болтала обо всем, что видела за прошедший день, а молчаливая Мелони сосредоточенно перехватывала ладонями стремительные огненные отростки.

Резко прикрыв обеими руками пламя, Мелони случайно погасила огонь. Ксара досадливо прищелкнула языком. Келья погрузилась в темноту, и теперь им нужно было идти в зал за огнивом.

Вдруг пламя в каменной чаше вспыхнуло так неожиданно и ярко, что обе девушки отшатнулись.

― Гаснет огонь, и наступает тьма... Что, если бы живительный огонь исчез из нашей жизни навсегда? Мы бы все угасли, как угасло пламя в этой чаше минуту назад, ― раздался высокий серебристый голос.

Мелони обмерла и немедленно опустилась на колени. Скрестив руки на груди, она низко поклонилась белой фигуре в красных шелках, которая стояла на пороге кельи. Ксара, замешкавшись, последовала ее примеру.

― Все мы боимся этого. Все мы боимся, что придет Вечная ночь. Ибо она темна и полна ужасов, ― продолжила Верховная жрица.  
Она подошла к стоящим на коленях девушкам, и на Мелони обрушился знакомый дурманящий аромат ― сладкий, пряный, тягучий. Красный кулон на белой шее вспыхивал темными искорками.

― Огонь ― это истинное чудо, ― сказала Эвейна. ― Волшебный дар Р’глора, и мы возносим благодарность за него. Мы отдаем ему свою веру, свои сердца и даже жизнь. Владыка Света щедр, он может наделить особым даром обычного человека, который будет нести в своей душе искру его божественного огня. Те, кто обладает этим даром, способны творить истинные чудеса. Дар может получить знатный принц или неприметная рабыня. Для Владыки Света между ними нет никакой разницы.

Эвейна протянула стройные руки к коленопреклоненным девушкам и прикоснулась ладонями к их щекам.

― Я давно наблюдаю за вами, и мне известно, что вы отмечены даром Р’глора, но не знаете, как им пользоваться. Я смогу научить вас. Я научу вас исцелять смертельно больных и вызывать помощников из царства теней. Я научу вас менять облик и видеть будущее. Я сделаю вас главным оружием Владыки Света, чтобы вы не только несли огонь истинной веры, но смогли бы навсегда победить саму Тьму.

Девушки зачарованно смотрели в мерцающие красным глаза Эвейны.

― В храме есть четыре послушницы, наделенные даром, ― продолжила жрица. ― Я лично обучаю их. Они не присутствуют на общих службах и не появляются в общих трапезных, потому что волшебство Владыки Света должно оставаться загадкой для всех людей и даже для обычных красных жрецов. Они могут догадываться о чем-то или придумывать о нас всякие небылицы, но никто не должен знать о нашем истинном могуществе. Хотите ли вы стать моими ученицами?

― Да! ― немедленно выдохнула Мелони.

― Да, ― повторила за ней Ксара.

Эвейна выпрямилась и сделала странный жест, словно что-то стряхивая с пальцев. Она перевернула руки ладонями вверх ― на каждой из них плясали огненные языки от запястий до кончиков пальцев.

― Прими пламя, Мелони! ― приказала Верховная жрица.

Мелони протянула дрожащую руку и схватила в кулак пламя на ладони Эвейны. Когда она разжала пальцы, желтые язычки на ее руке горели столь же ровно и ярко. Огонь приятно покалывал кожу.

― Прими пламя, Ксара, ― сказала Эвейна.

Ксара повторила жест Мелони, но когда она раскрыла свою ладонь, на ней ничего не было.

Между красных бровей жрицы появилась еле заметная морщинка.

― Пока что ты не столь искусна в обращении с огнем, Ксара. Но я попробую обучить тебя, ― сказала она.

***  
Мелони и Ксара поселились в отдельных просторных покоях вместе с другими четырьмя ученицами. Помимо спальни у них была отдельная трапезная, комната для занятий и закрытый от посторонних глаз сад с большим бассейном. Каждая из девушек в любое время могла окунуться в прохладную воду, и к этой немыслимой роскоши вчерашние рабыни привыкали целую неделю.

У каждой девушки была собственная кровать, собственный сундук с вещами и одеждой и даже собственное бронзовое зеркало. Впрочем, Мелони немедленно спрятала свою металлическую пластину под матрас. Ученицы-старожилы были похожи, словно сестры ― одного возраста, одного роста, стройные, белокожие и рыжеволосые. Они приняли новичков настороженно, к тому же Мелони и Ксара смотрелись среди них, словно облезлые воробьи в стайке прекрасных пав. Впрочем, болтливая летнийка меньше чем за час успела перезнакомиться со всеми и узнать их имена.

Мелони, порывшись в своем сундуке, достала красную рубашку без рукавов, надела ее и попробовала обернуть темно-вишневый кушак вокруг талии так, как это делала Верховная жрица. Затем Мелони расчесала темные волосы на пробор и скрепила их у висков двумя гребнями.  
Как же она хотела походить на Эвейну ― в одежде, прическе, походке, запахе… если бы только не это жуткое уродство! Мелони горько вздохнула и привычно закрыла платком свой страшный шакалий рот.

Девушкам запрещалось покидать эту часть храма без разрешения Верховной жрицы, и в первый же день, когда прислужницы внесли подносы с завтраком в трапезную, Ксара возмущенно зашептала все еще одурманенной от счастья Мелони:

― Мел, здесь что-то нечисто. Мы прожили в храме больше десяти лет, и я облазила в нем каждый уголок! Я побывала в погребах и подземельях, я даже заглядывала в комнаты Верховных жрецов! Но вот эти покои мне совсем незнакомы. Я первый раз вижу внутренний двор с бассейном. Этого просто не может быть, ведь я знаю Красный храм как собственные пальцы!

― Нас будут учить магии Владыки Света, ― также шепотом возразила ей Мелони. ― Волшебство Р’глора должно оставаться в тайне. Наверное, Верховная жрица заколдовала эту часть храма, поэтому неудивительно, что она скрыта от посторонних глаз.

Ксара фыркнула и в ту же ночь попыталась перелезть ограду внутреннего дворика, но при всем проворстве ей не удалось добраться даже до середины стены.

***  
Мелони с нетерпением ожидала начала занятий. Ей страстно хотелось поскорее увидеть Верховную жрицу, почувствовать на своей щеке прикосновение теплой ладони и снова вдохнуть ее восхитительный аромат. "Я буду самой лучшей ученицей! Ты будешь гордиться мной! Я буду стараться изо всех сил!" ― шептала Мелони, представляя, как будет радоваться ее успехам Эвейна. Может быть, она даже удостоит ее отдельной беседы или обнимет… От этих мыслей в груди Мелони начинало сладко ныть, а тело становилось невесомым.

Первый урок начался с наступлением сумерек. Все шесть девушек прошли в комнату для занятий и расселись на подушках, образовав полукруг, в центре которого стояла широкая чаша на невысокой тумбе и каменная подставка с множеством странных пузырьков. Некоторые из них были пустыми, а некоторые заполнены разноцветным содержимым и закупорены притертыми пробками. Рядом выстроились глиняные горшочки, бронзовые шкатулки, свернутые тряпицы и мешочки, источавшие странные запахи. Мелони втянула носом воздух ― один из мешочков, набитый сухими стеблями травы, пахнул так знакомо, что на нее нахлынули воспоминания: прохладная комната с разноцветными вязаными циновками и шустрыми ящерками на белых стенах.

Вдруг в каменной чаше взметнулось алое пламя, и все ученицы выпрямились. В круг бесшумно вошла Верховная жрица. У Мелони перехватило дыхание.  
Эвейна обвела взглядом всех девушек и тепло улыбнулась.

― Мои дорогие девочки! Все вы отмечены даром Владыки Света и способны использовать его. Р’глор дарует частицу своей силы лишь немногим избранным, но это не повод, чтобы впасть в гордыню или поддаться соблазну использовать свое могущество для обретения власти. Наш дар ― это наше бремя. Мы не можем повелевать королевствами и королями, потому что наше предназначение совсем в другом. Мы слуги Света и призваны биться с Тьмой и ложными богами, которые утягивают мир в ледяную пустоту. Наши враги тоже владеют магией, она черна и опасна, и только мы можем противостоять ей. Все мы лишь орудия в руках Владыки Света, и все мы служим его главной цели.

Эвейна говорила о том, что дар Р’глора небезграничен и невосполним. Беспечный транжира легко может растратить его впустую.  
Для того, чтобы не расплескивать магию понапрасну, нужно научиться использовать силы природы там, где это возможно. Зачем исцелять магией раненого воина, когда можно просто смазать рану мазью из целебных трав и перевязать ее? Зачем подстегивать магией людской страх или вожделение, когда можно подсыпать в питье нужные порошки? Зачем использовать магию, чтобы изменить цвет пламени на праздничных шествиях, когда можно всего лишь бросить в чашу щепоть толченой дымной лозы ― и огонь будет гореть синими, зелеными и даже черными сполохами.

Дар Р’глора нужно беречь, повторяла жрица, ведь самая главная битва еще ждет всех впереди, и именно для нее нужно собирать войско истинно верующих и копить силы.

― Но иногда без применения магии Р’глора обойтись невозможно, ― сказала Эвейна и подошла к удивленной Ксаре.

Она взяла лицо летнийки в ладони, и Мелони почувствовала жгучую ревность.  
Белые руки жрицы на миг вспыхнули золотистыми искорками, которые отделились облачком блестящей пыли и мгновенно впитались в черную кожу Ксары. Когда Эвейна отняла ладони, Мелони ахнула.

Татуировка рабыни Красного храма исчезла с лица летнийки, и ее кожа стала заметно светлее.

― Теперь твоя очередь, Мелони, ― сказала жрица. ― Давай очистим твое лицо от лишних знаков.

Она обхватила ее лицо руками, наклонилась и крепко прижалась губами к расщепленному рту Мелони. Та застыла в благоговейном ужасе, чувствуя, какой сильный жар исходит от тела Эвейны, и как постепенно он охватывает ее собственное лицо. Жрица словно вливала в нее теплые искры огня ― расплавленные золотые пылинки, и на мгновение Мелони ощутила себя прозрачной тенью, сотканной из солнечных бликов.

Наконец жрица прервала поцелуй. Мелони, впав в оцепенение, смотрела на ее мерцающий красный кулон. Она не замечала вытаращенных глаз Ксары. Другие ученицы хранили молчание, словно подобное волшебство было для них не в диковинку.

Эвейна улыбнулась. Мелони начала приходить в себя и почувствовала, что кончик ее языка уперся в сомкнутые зубы. Не веря себе, она провела тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. Шакалья губа исчезла, как и расщелина в ее небе.

Мелони громко зарыдала, и, упав ниц, обхватила ноги Верховной жрицы. Ее волосы рассыпались по полу, они посветлели и отливали рыжиной.

***  
В ту ночь Мелони приснился странный сон. Она стояла у бассейна во внутреннем дворике храма, и теплый ветер гнал легкую рябь по поверхности темной воды. На стене ограды горели факелы, и их пляшущее пламя отбрасывало странные искривленные тени, похожие на оскаленные звериные морды. Створки дверей, ведущих во двор, распахнулись, и в проеме возникла обнаженная Эвейна. Ее статная фигура словно светилась в сумеречной темноте, и страшные тени отступали по мере того, как она медленно приближалась к бассейну. Большие груди с крупными торчащими сосками колыхались в такт ее неторопливым шагам, кончики распущенных волос закрывали белые округлые колени.  
Эвейна вошла в бассейн, и ее волосы темным покрывалом легли на поверхность воды. Мелони чувствовала, как полыхают ее щеки и горит тело, как ей хочется оказаться рядом с Эвейной ― зарыться лицом в густые красные пряди, прижаться к ней и ощутить тепло белой кожи, которая сияла ровным жемчужным светом.

Эвейна окунулась в воду с головой и, переплыв бассейн, поманила Мелони к себе. Не чувствуя собственного тела, Мелони рухнула на колени, ударившись о мраморный бортик. Белая сильная рука обвила ее и увлекла в воду. Мелони прильнула к разгоряченной Эвейне, чувствуя, как мокрые волосы жрицы мягко обволакивают ее тело.  
Эвейна поцеловала ее в губы, а затем медленно проскользнула языком в полуоткрытый рот. Мелони попыталась ответить на поцелуй ― торопливо и неловко, и жрица осторожно отвела ее голову назад, словно призывая не спешить. Они ласкали друг друга целую вечность, и вода в бассейне стала горячей.

― Ты моя самая способная ученица, ― прошептала Эвейна в ухо Мелони, нежно поглаживая ладонью ее груди. ― Тебя ждет великое будущее!

Вторая рука жрицы легко провела по набухшему бугорку между раскрытых ног Мелони. Она задрожала, и зародившееся внизу живота сладкое сосущее чувство поглотило ее тело целиком.

Мелони проснулась, прерывисто дыша, вся мокрая от пота. Обе ее ноги были крепко сжаты, а правая рука поглаживала приятно ноющий низ живота. К счастью, она не потревожила ни одну из своих соседок, даже Ксару, чья постель стояла совсем рядом.

***  
Несмотря на монотонный распорядок и дни, похожие один на другой, Мелони никогда не скучала. Она с жадностью погружалась в тайны, которые раскрывала перед ученицами Верховная жрица, и Мелони совсем не заботило то, что весь ее мир ограничился тремя залами и небольшим двориком с бассейном. Она не обращала на это внимания ― границы ее собственного мира распахивались в древних манускриптах и на пергаментных страницах огромных книг в потускневших серебряных обложках.

Мелони не замечала, как с каждым днем мрачнеет ее подруга Ксара, единственным развлечением которой стали ежедневные упражнения с метательным ножом во внутреннем дворике. Ее не заботило то, что другие ученицы предпочитают не разговаривать с ней. Собственно, Мелони даже не запомнила их имен. Единственным человеком, который интересовал ее, была Эвейна, и Мелони делала все возможное, чтобы завоевать расположение жрицы.

Она преклонялась перед Эвейной, и каждый вечер, когда в широкой чаше вспыхивал огонь, означающий начало очередного урока, ее сердце замирало. Она смотрела на жрицу с благоговейным обожанием и ловила каждое ее слово.

Вскоре Эвейна заявила, что Мелони сильно обогнала остальных учениц, и ей потребуются дополнительные занятия. Это был самый счастливый вечер и самая счастливая ночь в жизни Мелони, потому что ей снова приснился темный бассейн с кипящей водой и обольстительная обнаженная наставница, нашептывающая на ухо прекрасные картины будущих триумфов Мелони.

На следующее утро одна из девушек-учениц исчезла. Молчаливые рабы, прислуживающие в потайных покоях, вынесли ее кровать и вещи и переставили остальные постели так, чтобы брешь не бросалась в глаза.

***  
Теперь после общих уроков Верховная жрица отводила Мелони в свои покои. Она занимала четыре комнаты, одна из которых была ее личной библиотекой. Привратная келья служила комнатой для занятий ― в ней стояли чаши-светильники с негасимым огнем, по стенам тянулись полки с приготовленными пучками трав, горшками и пузырьками с зельями. На каменном столе располагались мерные весы и клепсидра из массивного стекла. Одну из стен полностью закрывало бронзовое зеркало с причудливым орнаментом по углам. Оно целиком отражало убранство кельи и показывало человека в полный рост без искажений, обычно свойственных таким большим металлическим зеркалам. Сперва Мелони опасалась смотреть в это зеркало, но, когда она привыкла к тому, что ее лицо больше не напоминает морду животного, первым делом, заходя в комнату, девушка бросала взгляд на зеркало, любуясь собой.

Жрица усаживала Мелони на подушки, раскиданные вокруг стола, и рассказывала ей, как управлять даром Р’глора и как правильно толковать знамения, которые Владыка Света посылает своим слугам в пламени. Эвейна учила Мелони составлять и смешивать зелья. Одни из них могли убивать без видимых следов, другие ― исцелять, третьи ― искажать восприятие предметов и возжигать огонь на голых камнях.

Мелони слушала очень внимательно, стараясь запомнить каждое слово Эвейны. При этом она украдкой любовалась ее красотой.

Теперь Мелони осмеливалась задавать своей наставнице вопросы, и жрица охотно отвечала на них, если они имели отношение к их урокам. Как-то раз Мелони спросила Эвейну о том, откуда она родом, но та покачала головой, заявив, что им нужно совершенствовать способности Мелони, а не болтать по пустякам.

В один из вечеров, когда храмовый слуга привел Мелони в покои Эвейны, жрица, прежде чем зажечь огонь в центральном светильнике, взяла гребень из черного агата и велела Мелони распустить волосы.

Когда та повиновалась, Эвейна, встав у нее за спиной, принялась медленно расчесывать длинные пряди. Мелони застыла, ощущая, как по ее голове пробегают теплые искорки, растворяясь где-то в корнях волос. Пряди вдруг стали ощутимо тяжелыми, как будто их намочили в воде. Мелони захотелось потрогать их, но Эвейна мягко удержала ее руку.

Обняв Мелони за плечи, жрица подвела ее к бронзовому зеркалу.

― Посмотри на себя! ― с материнской гордостью сказала она.

Волосы Мелони стали очень густыми. Казалось, их невозможно было собрать в кулак ― не сомкнулись бы пальцы. Кончики волос колыхались чуть ниже бедер, тяжелые пряди отливали винным цветом, совсем как у Эвейны.

― Магия Владыки Света, ― с гордостью сказала жрица. ― Ну разве это не прекрасно? Люди должны одновременно бояться тебя и восхищаться твоей красотой.

― Но как только во мне погаснет дар Р’глора, я стану такой, как прежде? ― горько спросила Мелони.

― Нет, ― Эвейна провела рукой по голове девушки, пропуская тяжелые красные пряди между пальцами. Мелони невольно прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ласковыми прикосновениями. ― Нет. Дар Р’глора в тебе очень силен, и твоя красота сохранится на долгие годы. Ты будешь становиться все прекраснее, моя дорогая Мелони.

Мелони опустилась на колени, взяла руку Эвейны и поднесла ее к губам.

***  
― Твои волосы изменились, твоя кожа стала белой, ты не похожа на себя, Мел! ― с жаром втолковывала ей Ксара. ― Верховная жрица уделяет внимание только тебе одной. Ты смотришь на нее влюбленными глазами и совершенно потеряла голову. Ты не замечаешь, что творится вокруг. Происходят очень странные вещи. Ты знаешь, что исчезли Лим и Нейя?

Мелони были незнакомы эти имена, но она догадалась, что это две девушки из учениц.

― Что с ними произошло, Мел? ― громко зашептала Ксара и встряхнула подругу за плечи. ― Что мы делаем здесь? Что мы изучаем? Дар Р’глора, магия, Владыка Света, орудие в руках огненного божества… Какая чушь! Это не магия Света, как бы ни старалась затуманить нам головы сладкоречивая Эвейна. В ее волшебстве есть тьма, но она это скрывает.

― Тебе просто тяжело вникнуть в ее объяснения, ведь ты до сих пор так и не сумела освоить грамоту! ― отрезала Мелони.

― Ах, вот как… ― протянула Ксара, отступив на шаг назад. ― Хорошо. Тогда, может быть, ты объяснишь мне, почему мы заперты в этих кельях, как в тюрьме? Ты сможешь объяснить, почему нас осталось только трое? Куда пропадают другие ученицы, Мел?

Мелони немного смутилась.

― Возможно, они просто оказались не слишком способными, и Эвейна вернула их обратно к послушницам… Но, если честно, я не знаю, Ксара. Если хочешь, я сегодня же спрошу о них…

― Спроси этим же вечером, Мелони, ― отчеканила Ксара. Она с болью посмотрела на подругу. ― Только не забудь сразу же рассказать мне об этом. Возможно, ты не заметила, но за последние четыре дня ты не обменялась со мной ни единым словом.

Мелони вспыхнула и отвела глаза. Это было правдой. На разговоры с Ксарой ей просто не хватало времени, к тому же беседы с Эвейной были в тысячу раз увлекательнее.

― Прости, что я была невнимательна к тебе в последнее время, Ксара, ― пробормотала Мелони. ― Я сегодня же все выясню. Я обещаю.

***  
Верховная жрица расхохоталась, когда Мелони, запинаясь, наконец-то закончила свой сбивчивый вопрос.

― С девушками все хорошо, ― ответила Эвейна. ― Они достигли своего высшего предела, и я не могу дать им что-то еще. В отличие от тебя, Мелони. Твои возможности велики, и я знаю, как усилить твои способности.

Эвейна взяла ее за руки, и Мелони растворилась в теплом сиянии, исходящем от ладоней жрицы. Золотые искорки покалывали кожу. Кулон Эвейны сверкал красными сполохами, словно пламя самого Р’глора.

***  
Ксара не поверила рассказу Мелони, и их дружбе пришел конец.

Летнийка подолгу шепталась в спальне с оставшейся рыжеволосой девушкой. Они намеренно не замечали Мелони, но той было все равно. С каждым днем она все больше и больше погружалась в завораживающее огненное волшебство и жаждала лишь одного ― постоянно проводить время со своей наставницей.

Через месяц учениц осталось всего двое ― Ксара и Мелони. Когда слуги принялись убирать постель исчезнувшей девушки, у Мелони екнуло сердце ― Ксара, не отрываясь, смотрела на нее с ненавистью и презрением. Мелони попробовала заговорить с ней, но Ксара резко отвернулась и выбежала во двор.

Мелони, пожав плечами, вернулась к своей раскрытой книге. Сегодня вечером Верховная жрица была занята, но Мелони не хотелось терять время понапрасну. Она настолько увлеклась, что заснула прямо с книгой в руках и пробудилась глубокой ночью от щелканья металлической застежки.

Приподняв голову, Мелони увидела, как полностью одетая Ксара перебирает содержимое своего сундука. Что-то спрятав в рукаве накидки, летнийка неслышно направилась к выходу.

Ксара тихонько постучала в дверь, и когда раб-охранник приотворил ее, она что-то пробормотала в открывшуюся щель и вытряхнула из пузырька серое облачко пыли.

Мелони, сглотнув тягучую слюну, осторожно встала с кровати и на цыпочках приблизилась к раскрытой двери. Ксара успела скрыться в темном коридоре, а раб-охранник лежал в проходе. Его лицо было покрыто серой пылью ― порошком из перетертых маковых семян и златоцвета.

Мелони в ужасе побежала по коридору, не чувствуя под собой ног. Она поняла, куда направилась Ксара и что она спрятала в своем рукаве.

Как ни спешила Мелони, она все равно опоздала. Обе створки дверей, ведущих в покои Верховной жрицы, были распахнуты настежь. Мелони влетела в привратные покои и резко остановилась, схватившись обеими руками за угол каменного стола с весами и клепсидрой.

Яркое пламя в чашах-светильниках освещало Эвейну в длинной белой рубахе до пят. Ее винно-красные волосы струились по ткани, словно потеки крови. Лицо жрицы было бесстрастным, но кулон ее на шее раскалился докрасна, и казалось, что он вот-вот разлетится на сотню мелких осколков.

В пяти шагах от нее стояла Ксара, приготовив метательный нож к броску.

― Мелони! ― спокойно произнесла Эвейна. Ее губы изогнулись в приветливой улыбке. ― Я все ждала, когда же ты наконец появишься.

Ксара, не отрывая глаз от жрицы, выкрикнула:  
― Помоги мне, Мел! Мы должны убить ее!

Мелони ахнула.

― Ксара, ты сошла с ума! ― прохрипела она. ― Убери нож! Сдайся! И тогда тебя пощадят!

― Ты слепа, Мел, ― отчетливо сказала Ксара, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от мерцающих вишневых глаз жрицы. ― Ты думаешь, что она человек, но это не так. Она всего лишь один из демонов Р’глора, который выпивает души тех, в ком есть искра магических способностей. Но ее можно убить. Помоги мне, Мел! Вместе мы сможем одолеть ее!

― Ксара, что ты несешь?! ― в ужасе закричала Мелони. ― Вспомни, кем мы были прежде, и кем стали теперь! Это Эвейна сделала нас такими! Она дала нам то, о чем мы всегда мечтали ― свободу и могущество!

― Ты не знаешь, какую цену тебе придется заплатить за это, ― ответила Ксара. ― Потом ты поймешь, но будет слишком поздно. Она выпьет твою душу так же, как сделала это со всеми другими до тебя.

― Ксара права, ― вдруг раздался голос Эвейны. ― Вам было предначертано попасть в Красный храм вместе, вырасти в нем и даже подружиться, потому что Владыка Света наделил даром вас обеих. Но мне нужно было усилить мощь дара одной из вас, и я выбрала тебя, Мелони. Как ты думаешь, сколько собственного огня я истратила, чтобы дать разгореться твоему внутреннему пламени? Я наделила тебя истинным волшебством, которое потребуется для исполнения твоего предназначения! Но как я могла напитать тебя огнем Р’глора, не забрав его у других?! Ничто не дается просто так, Мелони, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Жертвы всех, кто отдал свои жизни и свой огонь, не были напрасны. Пророчество начинает сбываться, и я не вправе лишить наш мир единственной надежды на спасение.

― Не слушай ее, Мел! ― выкрикнула Ксара и метнула нож.

Клинок перевернулся острием вперед и полетел прямо в белое горло Эвейны. Лезвие ножа вдруг вспыхнуло оранжево-алым, и мгновение спустя к ногам Верховной жрицы упала костяная рукоятка. Маленькая шипящая лужица серым пятном растеклась по полу.

Ксара схватила со стола клепсидру и, разбив ее о край столешницы, сжала в руке клиновидный стеклянный осколок.  
Мелони с криком бросилась на нее и сбила с ног. Девушки, сцепившись, покатились по полу. Мелони, придавив своим телом летнийку, пыталась отнять у нее осколок. Острые кромки стекла ранили пальцы, и ладони девушек стали скользкими от крови.  
Ксара изо всех сил лягнула Мелони в живот и столкнула с себя. Мелони, задыхаясь, перевернулась на бок, а Ксара молниеносно вскочила на ноги и рванулась к Эвейне.

Мелони резко выбросила руку и ухватила летнийку за щиколотку. Та, не удержав равновесия, рухнула на пол. При падении она ударилась головой об угол бронзового зеркала и обмякла.  
Из разжатых пальцев выпало красное от крови стекло.

***  
― Я не буду забирать ее дар, ― сказала Эвейна, баюкая плачущую Мелони. ― Он еле теплится в ее груди и скоро угаснет сам по себе. Я оставлю Ксаре смазливое личико и молодость. Поможет ли это ей в дальнейшем, знает лишь Владыка Света. Однако мы должны сделать кое-что еще. Ксаре известно слишком много наших тайн.

Мелони кивала в такт ее словам.

― Избавь ее от бремени секретов Красного храма! ― приказала Эвейна.

Мелони вытерла слезы и в последний раз посмотрела на смуглое лицо своей бывшей подруги. Жрица вложила в ее ладонь окровавленный осколок стекла.  
Розовый комочек плоти сгорел без следа в чаше светильника. Туда же последовал осколок от разбитой клепсидры.

― В этом есть какая-то странная ирония, ― сказала Эвейна, заматывая рот Ксары красным платком. ― Ее главными пороками были любопытство и неумение держать язык за зубами. Лишившись языка, она быстро привыкнет к тишине и смирению. Завтра я отошлю ее в Лис на продажу, как обычную рабыню.

Мелони закрыла лицо руками, и Эвейна мягко привлекла ее к себе.

― Ты все сделала правильно, моя девочка! Теперь остались только мы с тобой, и наши занятия будут продолжены. Тебе предстоит узнать еще очень многое, ведь ты пока стоишь на самой первой ступени. Однако, чтобы двигаться дальше, ты должна полностью отречься от своего прошлого. Ничто не должно связывать тебя с ним. Мы уничтожили все нити, кроме одной.

― Мое имя, ― прошептала Мелони.

― Да, твое имя. Мелони ― это лот номер семь, девочка-рабыня с шакальей губой, в которую кидали навоз и плевали под ноги. Забудь про Мелони. Отныне тебя зовут Мелисандра. Носи это имя с гордостью, ты заслужила его.

Мелисандра и Эвейна улыбнулись друг другу, и в их глазах вишневого цвета отразились желтые язычки пламени.

***

Они стояли на верхней ступени Красного Храма. Рассвет только начинался, звезды бледнели на сером небосводе, и ночные тени отступали.

Издалека их можно было принять за красавиц-сестер ― высокие статные фигуры в красных шелковых накидках с темно-рыжими волосами до колен. Эвейна обняла Мелисандру за плечи, и та безотчетным движением накрыла ее ладони своими.

― Пойдем со мной, ― прошептала она.

― Мы уже обсуждали это не раз, ― выдохнула Эвейна, касаясь губами кончиков пальцев Мелисандры. ― Пришло время последней битвы. Ты должна отыскать истинного Азора Ахая.

Меч, который должен был вытащить из огня будущий Азор Ахай, покоился в ножнах, пристегнутых к поясу Мелисандры.

― Ты же знаешь, что я не могу покинуть храм, ― продолжила Эвейна. ― А ты не можешь забирать искру Р’глора из людских душ. Но того, что я дала тебе, должно хватить на много лет. Трать силы с умом. Если нужно обойтись лишь иллюзией волшебства, используй снадобья, моя прекрасная Мелисандра Асшайская.

Мелисандра горько усмехнулась. Эвейна настояла на том, чтобы Мелисандра представлялась Красной жрицей из Асшая. "Все считают жителей Асшая опасными колдунами. Магия Р’глора и магия Асшая будет страшить людей вдвое сильнее. Все будут думать, что тебе доступны самые запредельные и чудовищные заклинания".

― Пророчество сбывается, любовь моя, и именно ты, та самая маленькая Мелони, которую Р’глор избрал своим главным оружием, закончишь эту вечную войну. Я так горжусь тобой, моя Мелисандра. ― Эвейна сняла со своей шеи красный кулон. ― Когда все закончится, ты вернешь его мне.

― Что, если я ошибусь? Что, если тот, кого я буду считать избранным, на самом деле…

― Шшшш… ― горячие узкие пальцы Эвейны закрыли губы Мелисандры. ― Ты можешь ошибиться. Возможно, ты ошибешься не раз и не два. Но когда твой меч вытащит из огня истинный Азор Ахай, ты увидишь, что произойдет. И сразу поймешь, что твой выбор был верен.

― Когда Свет победит Тьму… Когда наступит Вечное Лето…

― Я буду ждать тебя здесь, ― закончила за нее Эвейна и наконец отпустила плечи Мелисандры. ― Я буду так же молода, а ты будешь так же прекрасна. Иди вперед и не оглядывайся назад. Ты найдешь Избранного и поможешь ему победить нашего извечного врага. А после всего мы с тобой обретем покой в этом храме. Ты и я ― что может быть лучше?

Мелисандра, не оглядываясь, начала медленно спускаться вниз. У подножия лестницы ее ожидала повозка и трое сопровождающих жрецов.

Эвейна провожала ее взглядом с верхней ступеньки. Мелисандра непременно отыщет истинного Азора Ахая, и меч, который тот вытащит из огня, воспылает пламенем Р’глора. Но, чтобы убить Великого Иного, этот меч должен быть закален не только в огне. Первое, что сделает истинный Азор Ахай, взяв в руки горящий меч ― пронзит им сердце красной жрицы.

Чем сильнее дар Р’глора, тем надежнее закалится меч. Мелисандра стала могущественной Красной жрицей, а с огненным кристаллом ее силы возрастут вдвое.

Жертва Мелисандры не будет напрасной. Великий Иной будет повержен и наступит Вечное Лето.

И все, кто сражался на стороне Света, переродятся заново.


End file.
